Obsession
by Dreamseer VeeTee
Summary: Gohan is dead and Trunks can't understand how he's going to defeat the androids, until Seventeen takes an odd interest in him. Mirai TrunksMirai Seventeen


Disclaimer's Note: I don't own DBZ of course. ^^ If I did I would be very rich and I would have made all the darling boys gay. The song is from the movie, Queen of the Damned.

Dedication : To Eric and Di.

Trunks screamed out his pain and frustration.  His body was shaking from being overwhelmed and overcome by his emotions.  He couldn't seem to focus on anything.  Something wet was hitting his face.  Was it blood?  No... it was only raining.  Lightning cracked the sky in the background, but he barely heard the echoing thunder that followed it as he continued to shriek.  He was freezing on the outside, the weather trying to break him also, but the blood in his vein was rushing and overheating him making him feel alive and overly aware at the same time.

             His gentle purple locks rose into golden spikes, but the boy warrior wasn't aware of it.  His brain was overloading and threatening to shut down as his voice grew hoarse.  His throat scratched painfully as his fingernails dug into pale, desperate skin, spilling more blood onto the streets.

            His eyes changed slightly in color, from the understanding, loving blue to an icier, hatefully determined blue.  His aura was swirling around him dangerously, threatening to engulf, but he still didn't realize what had happened.  He was wondering if he had somehow died from the terrible emotionally pain, and then he caught sight of himself in a puddle.

            Bless that simple collection of water in that muddied hole in the middle of the broken street.  It restored his mind to a certain degree of sanity as he realized what he had become.

            And why Gohan had sacrificed himself.

            _Walking, Waiting_

_            Alone without a care_

            A few hours later, Trunks woke up in his own bed, warm and safe.  He blinked blearily in the dingy sunlight that was invading his room and pulled the covers up over his head.  He was just starting to drift back off to sleep, when a strange image suddenly entered his mind that sent him jolting up in bed.

            He glanced around the room for a brief moment as though searching for an enemy that had put the awful picture in his head.

            Of his beloved Sensei dead.

            Trunks let out an unsuppressed whimper, trying to convince himself that it had to have been the remains of a nightmare he had had that night.  After all, Gohan couldn't really be dead.  He would never let those bastard androids get the best of him.  He was stronger then them, smarter, and Super Sai-

            Super Saiyan.

            "Oh Kami," Trunks moaned, his fingers clutching desperately at his forehead as the full recollection of last night returned to him.

            Gohan was dead.

            And he was a Super Saiyan.

_            Hoping, and hating_

_            Things I can't bear_

            He sat there for what seemed forever, his body shaking horribly as he tried not to let the tears that were building up in his eyes come out.  Kami, how he hated those androids.  

            "I'm going to destroy them," he said as though trying to convince himself that he could.  If Gohan had died, that meant it was his destiny to destroy these mechanic nightmares, and he wasn't planning on letting anyone down.

            "Trunks?" a hesitant voice and a gentle knock came from the other side of his door.

            Trunks took a deep breath and shut his eyes for a moment to steady himself before answering his mother.

            "I'm up," he answered, hoping that his voice sounded better to her then it did to him.

            She peered in cautiously, her face looking like it had aged years over the course of the night, though of course that was to be expected.  Gohan had always been something of a son to her, and losing him wasn't easy on her easy.  She looked worried too, as though she was afraid Trunks was going to go do something stupid now.

            "How are you sweetie?" she asked in a motherly voice as she put a false smile on her face.

            __

_            Did you think it's cool to walk right up_

_            To take my life and fuck it up_

            "I'm fine." he answered in a lifeless, hollow voice that didn't accomplish the task of fooling either of them.

            Bulma looked unsure and unsteady as she ventured over to her son.  Her footsteps seemed to echo for a long time in the room.  Trunks barely raised his head as she wrapped her arms gently around him when she reached the bed.  She was only trying to do a mother's duty and comfort her child, but Trunks was repulsed by anything touching him at the moment.  It took all his strength not to throw her off, but merely pull away.

            "Really, Mom, I'm okay." he repeated in a voice that sounded false and pre-rehearsed.

            He swung his legs over the side of the bed ignoring the jolts of pain that raced up them.  He stood on them shakily, taking a few deep breaths.  He had stood in this exact spot twenty-four hours ago and Gohan had been alive then.

            He shook the thought of his mind as he hurried to be free of the confinements of his room and the worrying gaze of his mother.  He grabbed a t-shirt off the floor -dirty no doubt- and shoved it hastily over his head before heading towards the door.

_            Well did you_

_            Well did you_

            The day seemed unnaturally long to Trunks.  There seemed to be nothing for him to do except to mope and think, forever stuck in the memories of last night.  They replayed endlessly in his mind, tormenting him to the brink of insanity.  

            He half-wished there would be some report of android attacks just so he could find Gohan's murderers and at least try to beat the hell out of them.  Though he would probably end up dead too.

            But since taking his pain out was denied to him he was forced to stay at Capsule Corp all day, forever under the careful watch of Bulma.  She seemed to think that he would want to talk about it.

            Relive it more.

            Finally Trunks couldn't take the endless pestering and thoughtful glances any longer and fled the house.  It was still raining outside, the storm didn't seem to want to let it's rage die down either, but Trunks paid no heed to the moisture as he raced blindly across the sky.  He needed solitude -anywhere-.  It didn't matter where he ended up as long as he was completely and entirely alone.

            After what seemed an eternity of flying he stumbled across the rock that he and Gohan had shared their last moments upon.  And in a weak, boneless mass he collapsed against the surface, enjoying the cold, uncaring feel of the earth across his flushed skin.  He relaxed under the pulsing beat of the rain on his back and soon drifted into unconcious oblivion.

            __

_            I see hell in your eyes_

_            Taken in by surprise _

            When he awoke the moon was ripe and full in the sky but it's light was devoured by the flocks of soulless grey rain clouds that surrounded her.  

            Trunks blinked weakly into the sky wanting nothing more to roll over and slip back into that wonderful dreamless state.  He raised his forearm and rested it against his forehead; his tousled and drenched hair slipping into his unseeing eyes.

            A shadow darker then the night suddenly fell over his shivering body.  Trunks didn't move at first, figuring he had fallen back asleep into another nightmare.  He remained lying lifeless until the shadow that had approached him bent over and took Trunks into his arms.

            Trunks immediately was alarmed, a wave of terror raced through his body, muscles tensing as he realized that this was much too real.

            The warmth of the body against his was a feeling he had never witness in a dream, and the feeling of the rough hands against his cracked skin was too precise.

            He let out a tiny cry as he pushed against the chest he was held next to, being sent tumbling back to the hard surface of the rock, landing uncomfortably on all fours.

            Android Seventeen looked down at the sprawled figure of Trunks, appearing amused.

_            Touching you makes me feel alive_

_            Touching you makes die inside_

            Slowly the android knelt again and Trunks stared, scarcely daring to breath, much less move.  Time seemed to slow down and it took Seventeen a million hours to finally kneel, his eyes meeting Trunks's frightened ones.

            A slow sadistic smile spread across Seventeen's face as he lowered his hand and brushed it against Trunks's cheek who flinched as if he had been struck.

            "You're frightened of me little Saiyan," Seventeen commented with nothing less then sheer humor ringing in his voice.

            He continued to run his thumb across Trunks's skin, attempting to warm the area up.  However, Trunks jerked away suddenly, contempt shining in his eyes.

            "I hate you," he hissed, trying to pull to his feet, but his body had decided to work against him for the moment and he nearly fell over again before accomplishing his task.

            "Because I took your darling teacher away." Seventeen stated still smiling as though Trunks hadn't rejected him.

            Trunks didn't answer this time, just stared back at Seventeen determined to fight him if he had to.  His feet were planted apart, his hands curled into fists as the wind danced around the two of them, spilling into Trunks's locks and scattering them across his face.

            "You don't need him anymore," Seventeen spoke again, leaning forward and catching a strand of lavender hair and tucking it safely behind Trunks's ear.  Trunks pulled back as though he had been slapped. "You've surpassed him, little Saiyan.  Why don't you show me what you've got now?"

_            Walking, Waiting_

_            Alone without a care_

            "You won't see it until you die," Trunks hissed.  "You have no right to decide who lives and dies here. Gohan was my teacher, but he was also my friend.  His purpose didn't end when my power surpassed him."

            "You're full of fire, my beautiful little Saiyan," Seventeen commented with a smirk.  "Your 'Gohan''s purpose didn't end when you surpassed him.  It ended when you became mine. He no longer had any right to entitle a claim on you."

            Trunks's face filled with horror as he stared at the android in disbelief before nearly immediately backing away.

            Seventeen didn't move to follow, just stood watching Trunks with pleased eyes.

            Trunks shot into the sky suddenly, his fear overcoming him as he flew back home as fast as he could possibly fly.  He was terrified by what the android had just said, but he couldn't possibly have meant it.... could he?

            Trunks glanced over his shoulder as he approached his town to reassure himself that Seventeen hadn't followed him.  But the sky was clear of anything other then the clouds and the hidden stars.

            Trunks landed hard, his knees nearly giving out on impact as he fumbled to get in the house, not thinking he could turn the doorknob for a few seconds. Finally the door gave way to his attempts and he rushed inside and headed towards his room without even bothering to alert his mother that he was home.  The instant the door was shut and locked behind him, he collapsed to the ground, his arms on his knees and his head in his arms.  And he began to sob.

_            Hoping, and hating_

_            Things I can't bear_

            Trunks didn't sleep well for the remainder of that night.  His earlier nightmares of Gohan's death now had the additional insane Seventeen popping up and murmuring something about making 'the little Saiyan his'.

            Trunks had awoken screaming, his sweaty chest heaving, as the sheets became unseen enemies strangling him to death. 

            It had taken the demi Saiyan a good few moments to realize that he was alone in his room- and that it was day.  The rain had finally cleared and pure sunlight was fighting through the blinds that Trunks had shut to enter his room.          

            The demi Saiyan pulled his cramped body out of the bed realizing that he had gone to sleep in his wet clothing.  He peeled the damp clothing off of his chilled body before climbing into the warmth of a shower, turning on the radio as he did so.

            He felt himself begin to relax under the stream of hot water, the nightmares from the night dissolving away.  He shut his eyes as his locks were rinsed of the dirt that had managed to collect in them.  The prince had just begun to think that possibly everything would turn out all right when the radio let out an all too familiar whine.

            Signaling that there was an android attack nearby.

            Trunks jumped out of the shower, nearly slipping and cracking his head open on a tile before quickly pulling on a pair of pants and shirt over his still wet skin.

            He barely hesitated before hurrying out of Capsule Corp to the spot where the androids would be.

            There was mass chaos and destruction by the time Trunks reached there.  Smoke was billowing freely into the light blue sky like a cloud of evil surrounding the city.  Fires raged across the remaining ruins of fallen buildings.  The survivors screamed in terror as they rushed around the bodies of their kin to escape the hell that had been bestowed upon them. At the center, the twin androids watched the scene with calm delight.

            __

_            Did you think its cool to walk right up_

_            To talk my life and fuck it up_

            Trunks landed in front of them, his throat closing up as he tried to shake off his own fear.  He knew he couldn't win against these two.  But he had to damn well try.

            Eighteen paused from where she had been torturing a man to look up and let a smirk fixate itself on her face as she Trunks.

            "It's Blondie's friend," she commented, walking away from her previous prey and heading towards where Seventeen was sitting.

            Seventeen hadn't stood when Trunks had landed, just stared at the boy with eyes that taunted and teased.

            Trunks didn't move, just continue to stare back at Seventeen, letting the android know he wasn't going to give into him.

            Eighteen took a step closer, rubbing her hands as though excited.

            "Let's teach this one a lesson too Seventeen." 

            Seventeen finally stood then, throwing an arm in front of Eighteen and silencing her.

            "This one's mine." he said firmly, leaving no room for argument with his sister.

            She looked disappointed at first and then merely shrugged.

            "Do as you please," she commented and turned back to the man she had been tormenting.

            Trunks steadied himself into a fighting stance, never letting his eyes linger away from Seventeen.

            "Now would be an appropriate time to show off that fancy new powers of yours," Seventeen grinned at him.

            Trunks didn't answer or budge at all.

            "So be it," Seventeen said in a smooth, quiet voice before taking off towards Trunks's faster then the human eye could see.

            Trunks attempted a block but Seventeen's fist was suddenly connected with his temple sending Trunks flying.

_            Well did you_

_            I hate you_

            Trunks landed among the rubble of one of the buildings, some of his clothes tearing slightly as the skin underneath gave way to scratches.  Trunks was up on his feet again in an instant, flying back towards Seventeen.

            The two set into a frenzied pattern of punches and kicks flying in every direction.  For a long few moments, neither was able to edge ahead in the sparring battle.  Trunks would manage to land a kick to Seventeen's stomach, but Seventeen would manage to land a blow to Trunks's jaw.

            Finally Seventeen edged ahead in battle by backing up a few feet from Trunks and charging a chi blast that hit Trunks head on, sending him reeling towards the area where Eighteen was.

            The female android jumped down by where the demi Saiyan had landed kicking him hard in the gut and then in the face.

            Trunks groaned slightly as blood filled his mouth.  He rolled over, spitting it out, just to be kicked in the stomach again, this time by Seventeen.

            Balled fists suddenly landed hard against the back of his neck -he hadn't seen which monster had did it-.  Spots danced dangerously in front of his eyes that he fought with all his strength before blackness took him.

            When he awoke his face and stomach were tender with pain.  He didn't bother to open his eyes, because he knew that both areas would be spotted with bruises that were the signs that he had been defeated in battle.  Trunks winced as light suddenly flooded the room which caused his face to feel as though it were on fire.

            There were quiet footsteps across the room and then a gentle hand stroked his face, relaxing him and causing some of the pain in his face to go away.

            "Gohan..." he murmured leaning in towards the hand, feeling safe once more.

_            I see hell in your eyes_

_            Taken in by surprise_

            The instant the name had left his lips a feeling of certain dread settled heavily in his stomach.  He wasn't sure if he wanted to dare to open his eyes and learn of who was really touching him. But he knew he had to, his survival could depend on it after all.

            Trunks took a deep, steadying breath and opened both eyes slowly, not overly surprised to see Seventeen sitting there.  His breath came out in a soft hiss as he tried to move away from Seventeen, but there was no where to go.

            For the first time he realized that he wasn't in his room, but some unfamiliar place.  It looked normal enough though, it could have been any generic room in any apartment.  And that scared Trunks more then if he had been in some dark dingy basement.

            Seventeen's hand finally pulled away from Trunks's face, but the android didn't leave.  He just remained sitting there as though waiting for Trunks.  The demi Saiyan finally half-looked up to the android as though questioning him.

            "Little Saiyan," the android spoke in little more then a whisper.

            His voice had lost all traces of threat, and the last two words had been more of a statement then anything else.

            Trunks stared in confusion, wishing he understood what was going on, why Seventeen was doing this.  He didn't know if he should be scared or not.  He didn't know what to do.  He had never been trained for a situation like this.

            The android watched the conflicting emotions crossing the younger boy's face as he tried to sort out the mess he had fallen into. Seventeen didn't speak again or attempt to touch Trunks as he waited for the questions he knew that the demi Saiyan had.

            Trunks was just further baffled by this, and finally couldn't stand it any longer.

            "Why are you doing this to me?" he asked in a half whimper that he tried to suppress. "Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?"

            __

_            Touching you makes me feel alive_

_            Touching you makes me die inside_

            "Because I told you already, you belong to me now." Seventeen spoke as though he was speaking the obvious.  "Very few things in this world are beautiful, most are downright hideous in fact.  That's why my sister and I, who are perfection itself, are entitled to destroy the imperfect beings in this world.  You... you are beautiful though.  And powerful. Not quite perfection.  But close to it."   

            Trunks was gaping at the android, disbelieving every word.  

            Seventeen stood finally and leaned over the bed that Trunks was resting on.  He placed a hand on each of the demi Saiyan's shoulder, restraining him from moving.  The dark haired android brought his face close to Trunks's as though examining every inch of his new prize.

            "You are mine, little Saiyan, get used to the thought."

            Trunks met the other's dark, endless eyes for a moment before crying out.  He threw his body up trying to fight against the grip Seventeen had on him.

            "No!" Trunks shouted as he flailed with all his might.

            It was no use however, Seventeen was still much stronger then him.  The android moved his grasp on Trunks to his upper arms and Trunks let out a louder scream as he suddenly powered up to Super Saiyan.

            Only then did Seventeen retreat, though not in fear.  He seemed pleased in fact that Trunks had powered up.  The android took a few steps back from the bed as Trunks panted a bit both from fear and the exertion of power as he glared as his foe.

            "I...am....not....yours." Trunks growled, putting a great deal of force into each word, though he didn't move off the bed to attack Seventeen.

            Seventeen simply smiled and sat back down next to the bed causing Trunks to tense up again.

            "You may power down little Saiyan, I have no intention of hurting you in anyway."

            Trunks looked Seventeen with a guarded look, not sure if he should believe the statement or not.  Finally he resumed his original state, golden locks returning to their original purple. 

_            I've slept so long without you_

_            It's tearing me apart, too_

            Seventeen actually seemed grateful for the act, which made Trunks's nerves peak again.  

            "My name isn't 'little Saiyan' either." Trunks growled defiantly just to further defend himself.

            "What is it?" Seventeen questioned, much to Trunks's great surprise. 

            The android genuinely seemed to want to know.

            Trunks looked away from Seventeen and was surprised to see a window in the wall to his left.  He recognized the city outside it.  It acutely wasn't far from his home, he could easily fly there from here.

            Without saying another word to Seventeen, he swung his legs off of the bed and stood, heading towards the door without looking at the unmoving android.

            He started to open the door, assuming it would be locked.

            It wasn't.

            The door had just begun to swing open when it suddenly slammed shut and Trunks found himself thrown against it, once again pinned down by the android.

            Seventeen had a hand next to Trunks's head and the other was stroking the purple locks lightly.

            "Think about this my little demi Saiyan.  You'll be able to find me when you need me."  Seventeen whispered, his lips uncomfortably close to Trunks's.

            Trunks nodded meekly as Seventeen took a step back, allowing Trunks to leave.

            Just as he had taken a step out the door, he paused.

            "Trunks." he whispered faintly.

            Seventeen didn't respond from where he stood, but the demi Prince knew the android had heard him.

                                                ~****************~

            When Trunks arrived home, his mother was frantic.  When she saw the bruises on his face she nearly fainted with worry as she forced him to sit as she began to heal her son.

            Bulma was going on about something, ranting really, but Trunks paid no attention to his mother.  His mind was far away, tumbling and fighting with thoughts of impossible things.

            Was there anyway to turn Seventeen's infatuation against him?  And then what of Eighteen?  

            Trunks inwardly groaned, immediately ashamed of himself for thinking such devious thoughts.  His sensei was probably cursing him from the after life.  Some student he had turned out to be.

            But still, there had to be some other way to defeat them other then fighting them.  There had to be.  The androids had killed his father and all the other Z fighters of the past.  Why did Gohan think that he, Trunks Brief, a demi Saiyan stood a chance against the androids on his own?

            __

_            How to get this far_

_            Playing games with this old heart_

            Something his mother said suddenly cut through to his useless mind.

            "I wish you wouldn't fight them anymore Trunks."

            For some reason, some pointless unlogical reason, this nearly drove Trunks out of his mind.  Despite the fact his thoughts had been mirroring the idea only seconds ago, hearing someone else say it, made Trunks shake with rage.

            Trunks pulled away from his mother in disgust.

            "And then what Mom? Sit here and watch as everyone dies knowing that I could have at least saved a few of them?  I'm a Saiyan, Mom.  If you didn't want me to be fighting you shouldn't have married one."  Trunks retorted in anger.

            "Trunks, baby, you're misunderstanding me," Bulma answered woefully.  "I know that you're a fighter, you're like your father.  You have the strength of a dozen men and double the pride. But Trunks... that doesn't mean that when I hear the sirens blare and know you're going to go fight those murderers that have taken nearly everything I hold dear in life... that I can let you go easily.  I'm terrified that every time you step foot out that door, you won't return." she took a deep breath.  "But that doesn't change the fact that I am proud of you, my Saiyan baby."

            Trunks felt awful instantly and drew his mom back into his arms, hugging in her in an apologetic manner.

            "I'm scared too Mom," he said softly.  "If I die.... Will the androids ever be defeated? I'm the last Saiyan.  Not even a pure one.  I have their strength, but if I should fall then their stories will be lost forever... And even if I manage to father a child before I'm destroyed, the blood will continue to thin until the human blood overpowers the Saiyan blood and there is nothing left."

            Trunks leaned back into the tree, running his fingers through his hair.

            "I have to find a way to end it here, Mom." he lowered his head in an image of defeat. "And I don't know how."

            "You'll find a way, Trunks," Bulma whispered softly as she stood. "I know you're the one that's meant to end this pain."

_            I've killed a million petty souls_

_            But I couldn't kill you_

            Trunks looked at his mother as she left the room and felt a great surge of guilt.  He had an idea of how to stop the androids... but was it worth it?  Would it work?  And if it didn't... It would be solely Trunks's fault.  

            The boy warrior of his time stood weakly, his experiences having made him grow much too quickly.  He had braved hardships that no one should have had to brave and so far he had not been defeated... but had not triumphed either.

            Trunks glanced up to the window in the room, steadying his shaking body slightly.

            It was time to end this blood game, no matter what the cost of victory was. As long as it was victory.

            He knew what he had to do now, and was willing to do it. He heard his mom moving around outside the room and decided it would be best to wait until he had the cover of night to leave.

            He sunk down onto his bed, enjoying the familiarity of the sheets.  They embraced him warmly like an old friend, the fragrance wrapping another layer of protection around him as he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

            When he awoke a few hours later it was already late into the night and watery moonlight was shining through his window.

            The demi Saiyan stood, trying not to think about the fact that he probably wouldn't ever see his room again.

            He moved silently across the floor and opened the door, nearly scared out of his skin when he heard the television playing to his sleeping mother in the living room.

            Trunks walked across the room, ignoring the commercial the screen was cheerfully playing.  He knelt by his mother, moving a strand of her blue hair out of her face.  The blue hair that was so amazingly similar to his own lavender locks.  He kissed her forehead lightly, making sure not to wake her.

            "Good bye Mom," he whispered, before standing slowly, gazing at her to try and memorize every bit of her features.

            He turned slowly towards the door, saying another silent farewell to everything he knew.  And then he fled into the night.

_            I've slept so long without you_

_            I see Hell in your eyes_

            He flew for a long time, losing track of the minutes and time, not caring.  The longer he flew, the further away he was from his home, the safer his home became.  His nerves were on edge as thoughts of all the possible things that could go wrong raced through his mind, but he shook them off, trying to remain focused on the task at hand.   

            Trunks landed finally, not feeling another human chi around for miles. He stood there for a few moments and then knelt in the long grass, saying a silent prayer as he tried to catch his breath which seemed much too loud in the silence of the night.

            "Gohan…" he paused, searching for the right words, licking his lips as he tried to think. "Please forgive me.  I know you did everything you could to make me the best that there ever was.  But it's not enough, and surely even you must realize this. If we were meant to defeat the androids through fighting, we would have to do it a long time ago.  Back in the days when it was my father and the others facing them."  He stopped again, clutching his knuckles under his fingers so that they turned a bright white.  "I can't just let people die though, either.  I would be a coward then.  So I'm going to try something new, and Kami forgive me because I know it's not the best or most virtuous path, but it's the only possibility I see left.  Please, forgive me." He repeated, stumbling to his shaking legs, glancing back up at the stars that dotted the black blanket of the sky.

            The demi Saiyan took a final deep breath, shutting his eyes as he brought his fists slowly upwards, clenching them, feeling the muscles along his arm tensing up as he prepared himself.

            In a flash of gold he powered up with a scream.  His own aura swirled unsteadily around him for a few moments, disturbing the surrounding area.

            Then he waited. 

            Trunks doubted it would take long, Seventeen had probably been watching him ever since he left the apartment, like a predator, waiting in the shadows for his answer.

_            Taken in by surprise_

_            Touching you makes me feel alive_

            Indeed, no more then ten minutes later, someone landed with the grace and silence of a cat land behind Trunks.  He didn't turn.  He knew it was Seventeen standing there.  The android's eyes were fixated on the demi Prince's back, patiently waiting to hear why Trunks had called him hear.

            Trunks powered down without a word, knowing that was probably the last time he would feel the secret power of his race that had taken generations to find.  And now he was giving it away.

            He let his arms fall limply to his side, signaling to the Seventeen that he had no intention of fighting him.

            Trunks heard Seventeen take a slow step forward and closer, but Trunks didn't move. He continued to look forward.

            "If I…" he was forced to stop, choking on his own words for a moment, trying desperately to make them come out of his mouth, dislodge them from his throat. "If I become yours, will you stop killing?" he asked finally, turning to face Seventeen.

            Seventeen raised on eyebrow, but he knew Trunks wasn't joking around, and there was no amusement or mocking on his face this time.

            "Are you worth it, little demi?  Are you worth changing my whole life around so that I could own you?" Seventeen asked, cocking his hide to the side, really wanting to hear the answer to his question.

            "You chose me," Trunks asked calmly. "You could have had your way with any of the humans too weak or too cowardly to do dare to oppose you on this planet."

_            Touching you makes me die inside_

_            I see Hell in your eyes_

            Seventeen smiled, enjoying hearing Trunk's voice form those intelligent words.

            "I did chose you," Seventeen stated, stepping forward, lacing his fingers back into Trunks's hair.  Trunks didn't move away.  "Can you keep me entertained enough to forget the slaughter?" Seventeen asked in a husky voice, his face close to Trunks.

            "I can," Trunks replied softly, his eyes catching Seventeen's to show him just how determined he was.

            "I think we have a deal then," Seventeen answered softly, his lips moving in to catch the demi Saiyan's.

            Trunks's eyelids dropped slightly as he accepted the kiss, no longer resisting the android.  He was overwhelmed by emotion at first, feeling guilt at his betrayal to his family, pride at being able to stop the android from killing, confusion at why it had been so simple, pleasure from his lips being caressed so gently by the other's.

            Finally Seventeen pulled away from Trunks.  His hand stroked the boy's cheek softly, and a gentle smile, full of happiness that he had broken the boy crossed the android's features.

            "What about Eighteen?" Trunks questioned in a soft voice.

            "I'll deal with her." Seventeen answered smoothly, and neither of them doubted the answer.

            Finally Seventeen turned away from Trunks and started to walk towards the edge of the field.

            "Come," he commanded.

            "Where are we going?" Trunks asked tentatively, somewhat scared and excited to know the answer.  
            Seventeen turned took at his demi.

            "Home." He answered simply. 

            And Trunks came.

_            Taken in by surprise_

_            Touching you makes me feel alive_


End file.
